Crossover Preview (The Elder Scrolls Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of "The Elder Scrolls."


**Coming Soon...**

Lydia sat on the balcony above her bedroom in Lakeview Manor. The Nord warrior wore a set of the finest clothes in Skyrim, made from red fabric. She sipped her mead as she happily observed the life around her. On the balcony with her, Llewellyn played his lute masterfully. She looked over the balcony and saw her housecarl Rayya dutifully patrolling the perimeter of the house. The Steward, Jordis, was tending to the farm animals. Lydia stood up, down the mug, and proceeded to walk down the north stairs. "Feel free to take a break, Llewellyn."

The bard nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

Lydia brushed back her black hair, which she had grown to her ribs, and sighed with content as she observed the beauty before her: Ilinalta Haven. A year ago, her husband had paid the Jarl of Falkreath five-hundred-thousand septims to purchase all of Lake Ilinalta and the land around it. He used the property as a home for anyone who was willing to work for a roof over their heads. Already, the community was thriving. Beggars, retired veterans, and outcasts were working together to build their futures. Several huts surrounded the lake, and a dock was already in the making. Lydia could see several people fishing, sewing, and doing whatever they could to help their community grow. She walked down the newly paved road from her house to the lake. In no time, she spotted what she was looking for. She could see her husband and adopted twelve-year-old children buying apples from a merchant. Blaise was carrying a basket while Lucia loaded the apples into it.

Baldor Blade-Breaker was happily counting up his coins to pay the merchant. He was a Nord with brown hair that came down to his chin and a groomed stubble. His muscular build was visible underneath his fine clothing, which matched Lydia's except they were blue. "Okay, so here's fifty septims." The Nord's Cyrodiilic accent immediately gave away that he was not a native to Skyrim. "Thanks, S'dii!"

The Khajiit merchant bowed her head. "Safe travels, Baldor."

Baldor turned to his children, who had finished packing the apples into the basket. "Alright, kids. Let's get these in the house first. Then we'll-"

Blaise interrupted. "Um, Pa? Ma's here."

The Nord turned around to see his wife Lydia standing a few feet behind him. His blue eyes met her green and they smiled. Baldor and Lydia had been close allies ever since Baldor first discovered his nature as Dragonborn shortly after arriving in Skyrim four years ago. They were good friends at first, but as the two went on countless adventures together, they became closer, until Baldor eventually proposed. "Good morning, love," Baldor said warmly.

Lydia planted a kiss on Baldor's lips. "Look at you, beginning the day without me."

Baldor chuckled. "Well, I wanted to surprise you, but since you came down here to check up on us..." He motioned towards Lucia, signaling for her to speak.

The Imperial girl eagerly jumped up. "Papa's gonna teach us how to cook!"

Lydia put her hands on her hips. "Is that so?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" Blaise shouted. The Breton boy was just as eager. "He wants us to start with something small like apples, but he says we're eventually gonna move up to fish and steak! One day, we're going to make a whole meal all by ourselves!"

Lydia knelt down to eye level with the children. "Well that sounds like so much fun. Hey, can I speak with Papa alone for a second?"

"Okay. We'll head home then. See you in a bit!" Lucia began walking back with a wave.

"Be safe," said Blaise as he walked away with the apples.

Lydia took Baldor by the arm and they began walking closer to the lake. "It's amazing how fast they're growing, isn't it?" Baldor asked.

"Well, you've only known them for two years," Lydia replied. Her voice immediately became serious. "Baldor, something happened this morning."

The Dragonborn looked at his wife with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Three men attacked the house. Don't worry. We killed them."

"Damn it. Was it Rochelle's goons again?"

"I don't think so. They weren't dressed like normal bandits. They were dressed in some freaky armor I've never seen before. I was waiting for you to come back home to tell you, but after an hour you were still gone."

"We've dealt with weirder things before." Baldor stopped walking and turned his wife's shoulders so she would face him. "Why is this troubling you so much?"

Lydia reached into her pocket and pulled out a large seed half the size of her palm. "One of them was carrying this."

Baldor shrugged. "It's a seed."

"One of the men said it was _the_ seed, meant to grow the Tree of Might."

**A new battle has begun.**

Jordis the Sword-Maiden readied her Daedric mace as a small army of anthropomorphic pigs charged towards her. She fended off a few blows with her shield and managed to hold her position while cleaving her opponents. "Tabby, I need a buffer!"

"I'm coming!" A young woman with green hair rushed to Jordis' aid. She used her wand to blast away at the Evil Pigs and keep them at bay. "Make it count!" She flicked her wrist and surrounded Jordis in a red aura.

"Perfect!" Jordis held up her shield and charged, knocking down anyone in her way while using her mace to slaughter her enemies beside her.

**Destruction is upon us.**

Farkas charged towards a man with two white wings on his right shoulder and brought down his heavy axe. Angeal flew up and avoided the attack. "How can you even fly with both wings on the same side?" Farkas asked in frustration.

"It doesn't matter." Angeal fired a powerful blast of ice at the exhausted Nord. "Blizzaga!"

**But hope remains.**

Jordis sat with a man with chin-length white hair and white clothes. He carried a large clock on his back. "So if you're a Time-Guardian, are you able to travel through time in other universes? Or just your own?" she asked curiously.

Aeon pondered the question briefly. "I'm unsure. Until recently I never knew of the existence of other universes. So I haven't really thought to attempt something like that."

**New allies are made.**

"Dragonborn, eh?" A four-legged purple dragon asked Baldor. "So was it your mom or your dad that was the dragon?" Spyro flashed a clever grin.

Baldor looked at Lydia and rolled his eyes. "I've lost count of how many times I've heard that."

**And new worlds are explored.**

Another Spyro looked stepped back with unease as he looked upon Baldor's dragon scale armor. "Um, Baldor, don't you have any armor that isn't a little less... disturbing?"

The Last Dragonborn chuckled at his ally's concern. "Does a cow tremble when she sees a man wearing leather?"

Spyro forced a laugh. "Uh, good point, I guess."

**Mend the rift...**

A crane wearing a straw hat was soaring through the air, with an angry dragon right on his tail. "I could use a little help here!" he shouted in panic.

Lydia was adorned in armor made from dragon bones. She wielded a massive bone club that she had stolen from a giant years ago. "Crane, lure him down here!" Lydia shouted. Crane dove down towards her with the dragon right behind him. Lydia held her club overhead and brought its full weight down on the dragon's skull as he passed in front of her, killing him instantly and causing his corpse to crash into the earth.

Crane gazed in amazement at Lydia's incredible strength. "Yikes, you're strong!"

Lydia chuckled as she examined the dragon's body for loot. "My husband might be the Dovahkiin, but I'm the one who's saved his ass more than a dozen times."

**Change the course...**

Miraak swung his sword several times at a green bug-like creature, which the android dodged effortlessly. "Come on, give me a challenge!" Cell kicked Miraak and pinned him against a boulder. "Goodbye!" Cell smirked before lunging his tail at full force.

Thinking quickly, Miraak Shouted. "Feim!" The First Dragonborn became intangible and Cell's stinger harmlessly passed through him, getting lodged in the boulder. Miraak moved out of the way and brandished his staff. "I have accomplished thousands of mighty deeds in my time. Slaying you shall be added to that list!"

**Or watch everything collapse.**

An intelligent white monkey fired a beam of energy, which Baldor blocked with his shield. "Krii, Lun Aus!" Baldor's Marked For Death Shout hit his opponent dead on.

Specter grunted as he felt his strength being sapped out of him. "Dirty trick. Now try this!"

**It is time for Tamriel's fate to be decided.**

Sheogorath sat in a chair much too small for him. He sighed with boredom as Pinkie Pie performed cheap card tricks. "Is this your card?"

"Nope. You know what that means." The card exploded in the pony's hoof, causing her to run around screaming with her fur on fire. The Mad God laughed up a storm. "Okay, time to burn the whole place to the ground."

**The Order of Balance (The Elder Scrolls Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
